


Dance Lessons (That Aren't Really Dance Lessons)

by stripped-down-to-skeletons (and_the_devil_laughs)



Series: Kyuteuk [3]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior, suju
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, also this is when Kyuhyun is like? 21? i think that makes leeteuk like 28 or something i forgot, nr it's just their first time together, this is purely porn to satisfy my feelings about these two, this is self indulgent i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_the_devil_laughs/pseuds/stripped-down-to-skeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They rarely get time alone and when they do, they try to put it to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Lessons (That Aren't Really Dance Lessons)

**Author's Note:**

> It's like 85% porn and 15% plot (if that).

“ _Oh god.”_

It's not rare for practice sessions to run past midnight and, even, into the early morning – it's actually pretty standard, as far as dance practice goes. It's expected for those expected to take part in national fame. Super Junior, way back in the early days where the team was still considered replicable, used to clock 13 hours in the studio alone.

“Get up, come on, _come on_ , it's only been two hours.”

Nowadays, their time clocked in was significantly less.

Kyuhyun laid down on the hard laminate floor and heaved the heaviest breath of his life. “I _can't_. I simply _cannot_ and I don't think I want to if I could.”

To be fair, his hip was acting up, sending odd signals of not-quite-pain every odd turn or sudden stop. That didn't explain away the fact that he was up till seven playing games and down loading god knows what, and Jungsoo kicked Kyuhyun's foot in recognition of this.

“You _can_ and will.” Jungsoo meant it, but his smile was gentle and mostly _worried_. Kyuhyun was sure he'd never seen his leader at peace before, worrying about the world and his family and the members before putting himself first. He looked down, brow covered in sweat and dipping just enough to convince Kyuhyun that he was being unreasonable.

“You have to if you want to keep up with promotions this tour. C'mon,” and he nudged Kyu's thigh with his white dance shoe. “Just one more hour. I'll make it worth your time.”

Kyuhyun closed his eyes, pressing a soft sigh between his lips and prayed for the energy he never had. _“_ Fine, _mom_. Just, you know,” and his hands scrambled in resistance for just a moment before he heaved himself up, “make sure to say something if you can't catch up with me.”

Jungsoo's lips, freshly wet from his drastically emptying water bottle, turned upward into a smile too exhausted for his young face. “It must be fun, being so young, isn't it? Soon, you'll be my age and it won't be funny.”

Jungsoo laughed anyway, self deprecation aside. Kyu patted him on the back, subtly ignoring what he knew Jungsoo said and _meant_ , the words laced in double meanings, new feelings, and a lot more sweat.

This whole “relationship” thing with his eldest hyung is still new to him, and as thrilling as it was it was twice as nerve-wracking. It always felt like someone knew just what happened between them, how although, nothing significant had transpired between just yet, that somehow _someone_ knew that they changed, that they were more than the friends they let others believe they were.

They kiss, they steal each others breath with sloppy lips and the press of hands over clothed bodies. They hold hands at home, they talk at night when their schedules permit them being in the same place at the same time – and that's a rarity, a huge event that happens so infrequently that it's a miracle they ever get to have lunch or dinner together.

Two weeks isn't really a long time, not in the long run – two weeks is even less time when there's a company and a schedule and always the demand to be in the public eye. Two weeks is all sweet kisses and wandering hands and hearts that vibrated like a train engine – it was elementary and weird and rushed, having a warm body to next to you that you have the permission to love, to trace lips over and whisper promises to late at night. It was _strange_ in the way any new thing was, but it was _good_.

The promotions they were lining up were by far the worst fucking ones imaginable – the dieting, the constant press and shows and photo-shoots and _dancing_ and for some reason Kyuhyun still though it would be a good idea to fuck around online till 4am.

And, oh boy, was he wrong to think he could out-run the sun. He was even more off the mark when it came to Jungsoo, when it turns out how much he had to struggle to keep up with the old man. He just _kept_ messing up, turning spins into extra footwork, stepping left rather than forward, and even stalling when it came to his solo parts of the dance because his mind was as white as parchment and the dance kept erasing itself from it.

“ _Kyuhyun, for fuck's sake, it goes like this_ ,” and Jungsoo would still be smiling just a bit when he demonstrated just how well he knew the dance.

Kyuhyun prodded him in the back and that time he didn't mess up.

The next three runs, too, and Kyuhyun _got_ it and yeah, his hip hurt but he was done and all he had to do was sleep.

 _Somehow_ , by a miracle that Kyuhyun wasn't sure was a blessing or not, he looked up from his last position and saw the clock turn over from one day till the next.

1am, and they were _done._

“Thank _god_ ,” Kyuhyun huffed between hot breaths, lowering himself down in the middle of the studio like a sack of slumping sand. His head dropped, lacking grace, thumping lightly against the hard wood.“It's over and I'm free and I think I'm ready to die.”

Kyuhyun crossed his arms over his eyes, blocking the glare from the dimmed lights to shelter himself from the waking world. Jungsoo laughed, a quiet sound softened by distance.

“Well, you can't die just yet,” Jungsoo said, his voice hovering over the room like a secret to be heard by no one but them. A soft _clink_ prattled around, and it took a second before Kyuhyun realized it was the sound of the door's lock.

Kyuhyun was suddenly overwhelmed with the sound of his own breathing, the hitch in his lungs as soon as he heard the soft pat of Jungsoo's feet as they wandered closer to him. He was very thankful for having an excuse, after all their working out, to be flushed and out of breath.

He peeked through the barricade of his own arms, greeted with the intent gaze of Jungsoo as he walked to tower over him.

His shadow blocked out the blue hued lights, and Jungsoo truly looked like an angel with such a halo around his figure.

Jungsoo stood at the end of his feet, looking down and Kyuhyun could see the deliberate workings turning around in his hyung's mind, the way he was looking at him like he had a world of choices and chances and he was going to take them all, even if it took a life time.

Jungsoo smiled, gently as if to put him at ease, tilting his head just enough to ask, “Are you going to stay down there?”

Kyuhyun was at the edge of a new border, a new line, to cross. He _wanted_ to cross it, but his body gave him away for just how insecure he was to test new waters, however they might test him.

His breathing was _almost_ normal, a pace just above normal that he was reeling in with difficulty. He moved his arms to use his elbows to prop himself up in a sort-of sitting position. “Why? Isn't the floor the best place to be?”

Jungsoo closed his eyes and nodded, a chuckle caught in his chest. “That's _true_. It is ideal, isn't it?” And he knelt down at Kyu's side, taking a seat at his right and leaning over Kyuhyun, eyes trained on him with an intensity that he'd never seen directed at him before

Jungsoo leaned into his breathing space, taking advantage of the way Kyuhyun seemed to stop breathing altogether. “It isn't as ideal when I plan on making your knees so weak you have to beg me to stop so you don't collapse.”

 _Oh_. Kyuhyun was suddenly hyper aware of all the ways he _wasn't_ prepared for this, that whatever he thought Jungsoo would be was suddenly very wrong.

Jungsoo kept talking, a flowing of his narrative that demonstrated how he was anything but innocent. “I would hold you against the wall, and I'd feel how god damn hard you'll get just from having my leg against you.”

Kyuhyun could imagine it, the vivid colors of stars swimming in his vision as Jungsoo teased him.

“I'd keep you like that, kissing you so hard that your lips are going to be swollen for days… and when you're begging for me to make you come, I'll be on my knees so fast you're not going to be able to keep yourself from crying out, pulling my hair while I work you and you'll come so hard I'll be choking.”

Kyuhyun felt the effect of Jungsoo's words like running in to a brick wall, all feeding into the growing discomfort in his pants. He was hard and it was painful just how much he suddenly _needed_ Jungsoo to do everything he told him he would.

“… Jungsoo...”

“Mmm?”

Kyuhyun was absolutely _not_ planning on having to answer, to have to articulate just how fucking turned on he was and how he had no idea what to do with a man. He just wanted Jungsoo to _know,_ to hear how effected he was that he'd do something to quell the problem he was creating.

He just let out a frustrated whine, soft like a prayer that could only be answered by touch.

Jungsoo smiled, answering the quiet pleading with his own lips. They'd long since moved past schoolyard kisses, from pressed lips to open mouths. Jungsoo parted Kyuhyun's lips with his tongue, inhaling the hiked breath Kyu let out at the touch of their tongues.

If Kyuhyun was anything, he was clay, melted down from being composed and into something soft and willing to be shaped and guided. Jungsoo kissed him, slowly at first like he was trying to not break Kyuhyun with his will, trying to keep time with the minutes instead of the seconds.

He took Kyuhyun's bottom lip between his teeth just because he could, and the little sounds he was making was enough for Jungsoo to pull away and pass a reassuring smile to Kyu. “Oh, but I think the floor works best. Yeah?”

Kyuhyun shuddered as Jungsoo took his free hand to thread it in his hair. “Yeah… this is.. definitely best...”

Jungsoo kissed his cheek, a small gesture made to show him that he understands; he lingered there before dragging his lips to Kyu's ear. “How's your hip?” He whispered, ghosting his hand down Kyuhyun's side and resting it at the juncture of his hip.

It actually did hurt – it was a dull ache, something he was more than used to after dance. Kyuhyun ducked his head into into Jungsoo's neck, nodding and trying not to feel just as embarrassed about feeling like an old man.

Embarrassment struck Kyuhyun quietly, the type of feeling that lies far back in the mind that always makes threats to ruin his thoughts, to make him feel unworthy. He smiled in response, not wanting to entertain his mind when his body was asking for something far greater. “It's okay… it's not too bad, it aches a bit but honestly if I had to run away from something I'd have no problem… Ah, Jungsoo...”

Jungsoo dripped his finger underneath Kyuhyun's sweatpants elastic and ran it up and down his hip bone, slowly, tentatively. “Hmm. That's okay, I sort of already had plans for you anyway,” and he punctuated with a wet kiss, slipping his hand underneath his waist band and resting his palm over Kyuhyun's achingly hard dick.

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” Kyuhyun breathed, taking Jungsoo's lips in a desperate kiss. There was still a layer of cloth between them, and for the life of him Kyuhyun had no idea why he wasn't _moving_ or doing _something_. His hand just laid there, a firm press to his dick when all he needed was friction.

Sure, they were making out, but _jesus christ just get to the_ –

“Nope,” Jungsoo retreated, pulling his hand back when he felt the slight stirring of Kyuhyun's hip as he started to thrust for much needed touching. “I said I had plans, right?”

“Well, I assumed they involved getting me off, and you seemed to be taking your own time and I just –”

Jungsoo leaned back to eye Kyuhyun. “I just need to talk fir—”

“Are you _kidding_ me? You just stuck your hand down my pants and then say you wanna talk?”

He snorted and looked away, almost self conscious enough to be embarrassed. “I was going to say, we need to talk first because I know you said you've never been with a man before and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable by moving fast.”

Kyuhyun sat up properly, propped on shaky limbs. “Really? That's it? Jungsoo, I've been waiting years for this and yeah it's new for me but I don't want to keep it that way. Come here,” and he pulled Jungsoo in, a hand around his head as he planted a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Jungsoo grinned into the kiss, laying a hand across Kyu's chest. They were side by side, facing each other in a position that was awkwardly aligned but just good enough for Jungsoo to bring his palm to Kyuhyun's dick.

Kyuhyun's yelp was more than funny to Jungsoo and he laughed, palming him over his sweats just enough to tease. He gathered Kyuhyun into his free arm, finding a place for his lips on the curve of his neck just above the place his shoulder meets it.

“Mnn, _god_ , ah – ” And Jungsoo licks his skin before pressing his lips back, sucking intently while finally working up some speed on Kyuhyun's dick.

“Oh, god, god, _Jungsoo_ , please...”

“Please what?”

Kyuhyun would have just rolled his eyes and hit Jungsoo in any other situation, but hearing that deep voice rumble against his neck was enough for him to forget his shame and give in to the force that was Jungsoo.

“ _Jungsoo…_ please…”

“Yes?”

“Please touch me…”

“You want me to touch you?”

Kyuhyun groaned, frustrated and loosing all sense of himself as Jungsoo slowed his attentive hand. “ _Yes_ , yes, okay? I want your hand on my dick, and maybe jerk me off while you're at it, plea—”

Jungsoo pulled his lips away from the monster of a hickey that was blooming across Kyuhyun's skin and pressed his hand on his chest. “Lay back.”

Kyuhyun obliged, feeling like putty in the hands that have hardly even touched him yet. He settled back, hesitant but willing, still looking at Jungsoo as he did so. He had no idea what to do with his hands, not sure where he could possibly put them as he waited for… whatever it is Jungsoo wanted. He locked eyes with Jungsoo, wondering just how much he's enjoying messing with him.

Jungsoo moved to tug at Kyuhyun's pants, urging Kyuhyun's hips up just enough to pull them down. He watched Kyuhyun, studying him like he was trying to catalog his every movement, every part of him when he was turned on and begging.

Jungsoo dragged his sweats down, urging them off with a subtle urgency, his hands that couldn't keep themselves from tearing away his clothes. Kyuhyun helped kick them off and Jungsoo pressed his legs down, tracing his fingertips over the soft, pale skin of one of Kyuhyun's thighs and drawing a none-too subtle shiver from the younger.

“You're so beautiful, Kyu… you know that?” His fingers teased at the leg of his briefs, tracing the edges like a fine piece of art he was about to vandalize.

Kyuhyun held back a soft moan because it was pathetic to be so turned on from having a hand on his thigh, but god was he sensitive – anything that Jungsoo did could unravel him _because_ he was Jungsoo, and all he wanted to say was that he loved him and how he might want to spend the rest of his life with him and also to hurry the fuck up with the handjob.

Jungsoo smiled, eyes dilated. “I mean it, Kyuhyun, I can't take my eyes off you,” and now his hand was on Kyuhyun, a squeeze over the plaid pattern of his underwear that brought a soft _ah_ from Kyu. “Not even just now – I can't stop watching you when you dance, even when it's around the dorms. I'll see you and think about how much I want to hear you say my name, hear you moan it while I make you come in every way possible.”

As if to make his point, Kyuhyun let a moan slip out. _“Jungsoo...”_

Jungsoo pursed his lips in a smile. “And,” he grabs the elastic of Kyuhyun's underwear, urging it down. “All I want to do is make you come so hard that you won't know how to speak afterward.”

And _now_ Jungsoo's hand was on him and _now_ he couldn't imagine being able to be quiet, fear of being caught be damned Jungsoo didn't need lube, didn't need anything but the collection of pre-come covering Kyuhyun's head that wetly slapped against every downward stroke. Jungsoo pumped him, tugging him with just enough roughness to draw indecent _ahg_ and _mnaahh_ drawls from Kyuhyun's swollen lips.

“ _Oh, oh, god – god, Jung-soo…”_

Jungsoo watched him, eyes hung heavy with lust and satisfaction and maybe smugness. Kyuhyun couldn't tell what it was, didn't really care to find out. All he could think of was the hand working him into such a lather that he could neither come, nor come down.

The only sound for a minute was the wet slapping of Kyu's dick in Jungsoo's slick hand and the incoherent words he gasped between every twist.

“Hmm, liking that?” And he twists his wrist just enough to make a startled sound erupt from Kyuhyun, a sound between a moan and a curse that got swallowed up by it. He's beyond rational thought but Kyu still thinks about just how good Jungsoo is at this, how this hand job is probably the best thing he's experienced.

His hands gripped around him, looking for something to soothe the tension in his arms and there was nothing, no sheets, no _anything_. He grabbed Jungsoo's knee, desperate, coming apart, and he sees how much that simple motion affected Jungsoo, his controlled eyes and expression suddenly taken by lust at the feel of Kyuhyun's hand on his bare skin.

Kyuhyun just takes notice of the huge bulge in Jungsoo's basketball shorts, the wetness of the tip soaking through the light material.

Kyuhyun's stomach drops, welling with heat and tightness and his orgasm is suddenly very, very close, just thinking about how much he loves turning Jungsoo on.

“ _Oh, god, god, Jungsoo, it's – ah, I'm getting close, I'm gonna --_ ”

Jungsoo moved quickly, hearing this and acting as quickly as he could. He kneels between Kyu's leg's, hand still working Kyu as he take's him into his mouth without a second thought. Kyu sees stars, the head of his pink dick brought into the hollow of Jungsoo's mouth while being pumped at the same time.

His back arches, the rhythm picking up when Jungsoo feels the tremors in his dick move in Jungsoo's mouth. Jungsoo drops further onto his dick, his cheeks hollowing as he sucks on the tip, hands pumping and slapping and creating wet echoes that surround them while Kyuhyun cries out in shapeless words and shallow breath.

“Oh, _god,_ no, Jungsoo – I'm , I'm gonna – gonna come, I'm, I need to I –”

Kyuhyun's hips shudder, thrusting into the mouth wrapped around him as he comes, waves of pleasure being ridden out as they happen and go down Jungsoo's throat while he swallowed around him.

It took a few minutes of mind-blown emptiness and fucked-out bliss before Kyuhyun comes down from his orgasm, and when he does he sits up, still dazed but, more importantly, focused on getting Jungsoo off.

Jungsoo looks at him with so much love, it makes Kyuhyun realize just how deep he's in. He pulls him into a kiss, their eyes both shutting as they neared, hands on either side of his face while he gently opens Jungsoo's mouth into a sweet, deep kiss that lasts longer than either of them take the time to count.

Kyuhyun pulls back, opening his eyes to find that Jungsoo was already watching him. “Thank you,” Kyu whispers, words that Jungsoo swallows up in a sharp breath when one of Kyu's hands wanders underneath the others waistband, wrapping firmly into a fist around his dick.

Kyu keeps one hand on Jungsoo's neck, his jaw, holding him close in an almost-kiss as he started to jerk his hand, making the tent in Teuk's pants rise and fall with the motions of a hand job that was gaining momentum.

And god, Kyuhyun could live just for the sounds Jungsoo makes, the high pitched _ngh's_ that rise from his lungs like a fever whenever he presses his thumb on his side and over the head. He could never get tired of the way he was making Jungsoo _whine_ , like he was constantly on the verge of coming but never _quite_ there. And he might not be the best, not by a long shot, but Jungsoo was coming undone under his hand and he knew he must be doing something right.

He breathed in Jungsoo's moans, thumb rubbing circles over Jungsoo's jaw as he felt Jungsoo's body tense, knowing just how soon he'd be pulling hot spurts of come out of him.

“ _Kyu – hyun, ah, god --_ ” Jungsoo clutched at Kyuhyun's shirt, hand shaking in the fist it made as he tugged Kyuhyun closer.

“Jungsoo,” he whispered back, into his open mouth. “It's okay, come for me, come for me...”

Jungsoo let out the softest groan, body curling in and landing his head to rest on Kyuhyun's shoulder as he finally came. Kyuhyun worked him through his orgasm, his hand drawing out strokes covered in come and sweat and soon back to nothing.

Kyuhyun held a semi-hard dick for just a moment more, then slowly removed his hand from Jungsoo's shorts, taking care not to over-stimulate.

Two things were clear once they were on their come-down and their breathing slowed to a steady, unified pace, and that was that they were both way past the acceptable amount of being sweaty, and that they were grossly, disgustingly, terribly in love and they didn't mind.

Jungsoo kissed Kyu's neck, over the hickey that he previously sucked onto his skin. “Oh, I'm sorry, I hope makeup will be able to cover that up.”

Kyuhyun lazily stroked Jungsoo's back, tired and content to sleep right on the floor. He chuckled a bit, closing his eyes just to visualize Jungsoo's voice. “Mmm, it's okay. I'll just start wearing more sweaters, it'll be a fashionable trend over the summer in no time.”

Jungsoo snorted. “Yeah? You'll even have G Dragon following your trend.”

They both chuckled at that, and said no more. They already knew, getting dressed and cleaned up, that they had all the time in the world to tell each other how much they were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for first times what can I say. This came from lengthy conversations with a friend who helped inspire this (and enable it lol). All mistakes are my own since I hardly edited.
> 
> If you like it, give it some love!


End file.
